True Love Is Not A Temporary Thing
by TrueFact7
Summary: Bella never jumped off the cliff, and Edward didn't come back. She fell in love and had a son. Edward mysteriously turns human and looks, but can't find, Bella. Now he is a single father, and is still looking for Bella. What happens when they are both single and meet again? Does Bella have it in her to forgive him? It doesn't help matters that their kids are best friends.R&R update
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me. R&R**

**summery: Bella never jumped off the cliff and Edward didn't come back. Bella fell in love,** but** soon her husband died leaving her with their son. Edward mysteriously turned human and ended up with a daughter on his way to find Bella. When they meet again how will it react on both of them? Does Bella have it in her to forgive him? It doesn't help them at all when they find out their kids are best friends.**

**Rated T for drama **

Bella's pov

"Mommy! We need to leave!" Mason called. I sighed, today was his first day of preschool. Zack would be so proud. Mason raced down down the staircase. He had on a faded pair of jeans and a red spiderman t-shirt. His messy curly hair hung in his face. He really needed a haircut but would not let me give him one.

"Mom, We need to go!"

"Mason Anthony Kane, don't you dare use that tone with me," I scolded my son jokingly.

"sorry, mom," he said. But his brown eyes were shinny. He didn't really mean it, but that was the look I was looking for. Just like his father.

The ride to school was silent, until I spook up, "Hey, Mase? You ready for your first day at school?"

"Maybe...Danny says it's fun, but you wont be with me all the time..." he trailed off. Danny was our neighbor. He was Angela's adopted son as of three years ago.

"It will be okay, I'm just a phone call away," I pulled into his preschool.

There was a silver Volvo in the parking lot. A little girl with curly booze hair stepped. I sighed, it has been six years since I last _him_, but I never really got over _him_. Yes, I did fall in love with Zack and had Mason, but part of my heart was still, and will always be _his. _I did name Mase after _him. _Mason was _his _last name as a human and Anthony was _his _middle name.

The little bronze hair girl's father got out of the Volvo. He look so much like _him..._but that's impossible...right? Then the man turned around and I saw _his_ face, well sort of. He no longer looked like a teenager, early 20's, around the same age as me. But that is not what really caught my eye. The little girl that was so clearly his daughter was. The whole thing really was a lit. He left me and went off and had a daughter...no, that's impossible. That't when it struck. The aging, the daughter, everything. He's human.

No He's no longer just he. He's...Edward Cullen, the ex-vampire who broke my heart.

Izzy's pov

"Isabella Alice Cullen! Get down here it's time for school!" My daddy called up to me. He always called me by my whole name when he was mad at me. I just like Izzy. I actually preferred Bella but my dad went pale when I told him that so I just went with Izzy.

"One moment, daddy," I told him. I picked out my outfit. It was a grey sweeter dress, grey leggings, and white shoes. I went into the bathroom to brush my hair. When I was done it was still very curly. I sighed and Aunt Alice came in.

"Let me help you with your hair," Aunt Alice offered/ Before I could answer she had her hands in my hair fixing it. When she was done it was still curly but not as bad as before. She winked at me and said shh. I giggled.

I had a secret no one else knew. Aunt Alice, Uncle Jass, Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme, Uncle Em, and Aunt Rose were vampires. According to Uncle Em, daddy used to be a vampire too. But he's a human. Don't ask me how he went from human to vampire to human again, but he did. No even Aunt Alice knows, and she can tell the future. Some vampires have gifts.

My family doesn't feed on human blood, they feed on animal blood. As much as that freaks me out, I am glad they don't kill humans, otherwise I would be dead.

"Izzy, you better get down stairs or you dad will have a cow," Uncle Jassy said as he walked in. I laughed at that. Humans can't have cows. I checked in the mirror one last time. Cut clothes. Yes. Stair-ish hair. Yes. Backpack. Ugh.

"ISABELLA!" daddy yelled up to me. I flinched and ran down stairs. I saw my dad looking at his watch-less wrist. "Do you know how long you took, young lady?"

"Yes, Daddy. Buuuttt it is my first day of school, Aunt Alice want me to look nice," I said with a smile. He gave me a hard look with his vivid green eyes staring strait into my sky blue ones. It's hard to imagine him with golden eyes like the rest of my family.

"Edward," Aunt Alice said to daddy as she walked into the room. "Give the kid a break." she turned and gave me a fake smile which was not normal for her. "Izzy, how about you go get your backpack, it's in your room."

I nodded and ran upstairs. I turned in the second room on the right. My room's very big, not as big as daddy's room though, and has more stuff in it then every other kid I know. The wall that the door is on is painted a hot pink along with the opposite wall. The other two walls are painted a sky blue. My princess bed was to the right of the door and my new sky blue backpack that Aunt Alice bought me was on top of it. I grabbed it and ran downstairs, just to find Aunt Alice talking to daddy in the corner of the corner of the room.

"Edward, you might want me to drive Izzy to school today," she whispered so low that I had to strain my ears to hear it.

"What could go wrong on Izzy's first day of school?" Daddy asked a little louder then Aunt Alice had. Aunt Alice opened her mouth to answer him. "Actually don't answer that." he said before she could talk.

Aunt Alice sighed "Do you want to know what's it about or not?"

"What? Who? What could make me miss my daughter's first day of school?"

I didn't like this conversation so I made myself visible, "I'm ready!" I said spinning around to show off my new backpack.

Daddy jumped then relaxed and turned around, "K, angle, get in the car we have to leave now," he said the last part looking at Aunt Alice.

I walked past them to the door and opened it daddy following in my footstep's. Just as I walked out the door I heard what Aunt Alice was going to say... "If you take her, her future goes fuzzy."

Mason's pov

Mommy just kept staring in mid space. I saw kids my age walking in school and I really wanted to go in, but that was across the street and an adult needs to hold my hand when I cross the street even though I'm four.

I turned my gaze to what was interesting mommy. I saw a man with his hand around a little girl. Not very interesting, why would mommy be staring at those two? I meet the girl's gaze. She had sky blue eyes. My daddy had sky blue eyes. She waved, I waved back, but when I did I hit my mommy's side.

She look down at me then back up. Her hand was then tighter around mine, like she thought I was going to disappear, and she started pulling me along side her to the school. I looked back at the blue eyes girl once more and smiled. She smiled back. She seemed very nice, her daddy not so much. He kept sending me dangerous glares like I was a robber.

"Bella, Wait!" he called and ran across the street after picking up the sky blue eyed girl. mommy turned around.

"Hello, who are you?" she asked hate filling her eyes.

The man looked at mommy unbelievably, "Edward Cullen."

Mom gave him another glare then turned to me and a smile appeared on her face, "Son, how about you go inside, I will see you after school," I nodded. "I love you." she said kissing my head.

I turned around and started walking. I felt a poke on my back, the sky blue eyed girl was at my side.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Izzy," she held out her hand.

"Mason," I replied as I took her hand and shook it.

"Do you know why are parents hate each other?" I shook my head.

A boy ran up to us. "Hi! I'm Benjerman," he said picking his nose. Um uww. "What your guys name's?" So he is gross and uses baby talk.

"Izzy," Izzy smiled. Was this girl nice to everyone? "This is Mason."

"Benjerman! Don't run across the street," a lady who looked a lot like Izzy ran up to us. She had the same sky blue eyes and the same narrow face. The lady looked at Izzy and paled. She looked behind us and paled more.

Izzy ran up to her, "I'm Izzy, what's your name?" did she just ask an adult the. Whatever...

"I'm Chloe," The lady spat then turned around. She set Benjerman on the steps, kissed his blond hair and ran to her car.

Izzy had a far off look in her eyes, " I remember her."

"Well if you know her, I feel bad for you, Chloe seemed mean," I told her the truth. Benjerman looked at me, more like glared. He heard us. His sky blue eyes bore into my brown ones.

"Come on," I whispered as I grabbed her arm. When she started walking I let go and looked at Benjerweird. **(AN. I mean no offence to anyone)**. Weird was just what he was. He never dropped his gaze from us.

"Mason?" Izzy asked, curiosity filled her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Benjerman and Chloe look like me right?"

So she did notice, "Yeah," I said. She nodded.

"Mason?"

"Yeah?" I said for the third the time.

"Um, what's your mom's name?" weird question.

"Bella. What about your dad's?"

"Um, Edward," Izzy said as she opened the door.

Just before we walked in I took one last look over my left shoulder. I saw Edward and mommy both red in the face, mommy almost on tears, then she stomped away.

Edward's pov

It was silent. Just what I needed, silence, more time alone with thoughts. Just my thoughts. Ever since I became human again I could no longer hear anyone's thoughts, not even my daughters, it was rather frustrating.

That just reminded me of Bella, my sole mate. The sole mate I have not seen since I left her fore her own safety. OF course now that I'm human I won't be as much as a threat to her. Alice can't see her though. But I know she is out there, I can feel it. I did meet Izzy's mother before I could find Bella. The only good thing's that came out of that relationship was Izzy and the divorcee papers. She left me and Izzy shortly after she was born.

"Hey, Is?" I asked my daughter.

"Yeah, daddy?"

"You scared?"

Izzy sighed, "Daddy, I am not scared, because I know this will be fun. I want to meet other kids my age, some friends. As much as I love you, Aunt Alice, and Uncle Jass , I need to meet some people my age," her kid logic never failed to surprise me. I turned around and smiled at her.

"Daaaaadddyyy, eyes on the road," Izzy cried. Shoot. Being human is nice and all, but I sure do miss the cool parts of being a vampire. Bella would always yell at me to look at the road or slow down.

As we pulled into school Izzy was jumping in her seat. I mentally laughed."You that exited to get rid of me, angle?" I asked her with a laughed. She rolled her eyes,and jumped out of the car. For a four year old she sure acted mature, very polite too...most of the time.

I got out after her, grabbed her hand, scolded her for leaving without me and started to walk. I felt eyes on us so I looked behind us. I saw a little boy with curly blond hair holding the hand of a brunette lady. I knew that lady. She was someone I could never forget, even if I were to live a hundred billion years. It was Bella.

**AN, I know it sucks, but I just wanted to give you a feel of what everyone was feeling. The next chapter is completely in Mason's pov. Please R&R **


	2. Noah

**Thank you to those who PM and reviewed the first chappy. It really means a lot. R&R (-: **

**I don't own anything if I did I would not be posting it on fanfiction (No offence)**

* * *

Mason's pov

When Izzy and I walked in, we both gasped. There were kids everywhere I saw a Lego table and I was done for. Lego's are the best thing in the world to play with. I ran over. When I got there I remembered Izzy. I turned around and didn't see her. I started tuning in a circle and saw her right in front of me.

"Hey, where did you go?" I asked.

"I was behind you, I like Lego's...don't tell Aunt Alice she would not be very happy."

I started to nod, but a hard object hit me in the head, "Ow."

"Sorry!" called the voice of a little girl. I turned around and saw a little girl with red hair running to us. "Sorry, you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered rubbing the back of my head.

"Hi," Izzy said. " My name is Izzy. What is yours?" she held out her hand for the girl to shake.

"I'm Sophia," She said shaking Izzy's hand.

"Sophie, where did you go," a male voice yelled.

She rolled her green eyes, "Over here Max."

A boy came into view. He looked like Sophia, but his hair had a curl to it. He put an arm around Sophia, "Hiya, I'm Max, Sophia's awesome twin brother." They were twins...well I guess that makes seance.

"Max, this is Izzy and umm..." Sophia trailed off.

"Mason," I finished, just then realizing that I hadn't told her my name until now.

"Mason, that's a cool name," she said.

"Thanks," I said embarrassed. I didn't like it when everyone was talking about me and everyone's eyes were on me. I guess that is the one thing I got from my mother besides her eyes.

Sophia whispered something in Max's ear, "Hey, Izzy, Mason, Soph here wants to know if you want to go to the play house."

I didn't get to play with the Lego's, but I didn't want to play alone, and there were only two boys here one of the two being Benjerweird.

"Yes!" Izzy yelled so loud my ear rung, at the same time i mumbled, "Yeah, whatever."

Max. Sophia, Izzy and I ran to the play house, or should I say tried to. Half way there we were stopped by some scary women.

"Children, what are your name's?" the women who presented herself as Mrs. Cornwell said.

"Izzy..." Izzy started.

"Your full name, child," Izzy whimpered.

"Isabella Cullen," Izzy was scared from Mrs. Meanie's booming voice.

"Yours," she pointed to Max.

"Max Tyler," Max said looking fearless. Mrs. Meanie nodded her head at Sophia.

"Sophia Tyler," She said almost crying.

"grow up," Mrs. Meanie whispered under her breath. "You."

"Mason Kane," I said. Why did she make us all say our full name's? Was she going to put us in the car with the flashing lights on top, like a man did on time when a scary man came into our house one night.

"Well, how about you four walk back then walk back to where you came from, then you can walk back to where you want to go." she said.

"How 'bout not," Max said. Uh oh.

"Mr. Tyler, would you and the rest of you like to go to my office?" Mrs. Meanie had a evil twitch in her eyes.

"No," I said.

She looked at me,"No what, Mr. Kane?"

No thank you,ma'am," the words sounded weird coming out of my mouth.

"Good, now, go walk back," we all turned around. Izzy was grabbing my arm for dear life, and dear life REALLY hurt.

"Miss Cullen and Mr. Kane, no P.D.A. in preschool," Mrs Meanie yelled at us. P.D.A.? What the heck was that. **(AN. Lol I actually heard someone say that to preschoolers before) **

Izzy jumped away from me and I felt the blood rush back into my arm. I started walking back with Sophie and Max, Izzy close behind.

"well, that went well," Max looked like he was about to laugh.

"No it didn't!" Sophia whispered yelled. "We got in trouble."

"Sarcasm, Soph, sarcasm," Max said in between laughs.

"Oh sorry," she said blushing.

Two kids walked up to us, a boy who had shaggy black hair and a little boy who looked about two.

"Hey," the black haired boy yelled just as we were about to turn around. "I see Mrs. Cornwell got to you too."

Max frowned, "Yeah."

The boy laughed, "I know it stinks, I'm Noah," Noah stuck out his hand at Max. He shook it.

"Max," he said. "This is my sister Soph," Max said pointing to Sophia. Max introduced me next, then Izzy last.

"Well, hey Izzy, this is my little brother, Logan," Noah said to Izzy picking up Logan. "He likes to play house."

"Can me and Sophie play with him?" she asked and he nodded. Izzy and Sophia both grabbed one of Logan's tiny hands bringing him to the play house.

"And...that is how you get a girl," Noah said. Max and I gave him a confused look. "They like littler kids, Justin, my older brother told me that is how got Morgan, his girlfriend." He took a second to breath then continued. "He also said the clock is ticking for me so I have to get a girl soon."

Max stared at Noah then look at his sister. I glared at Noah. I only knew Izzy for a few hours, but I felt protective over her like she was the sister I will never get.

"You like my sister," Max yelled looking grossed out at the same time I yelled, "Your hitting one Izzy." I didn't know what the word hitting meant beside's hurting them, but grown ups use that word when talking about someone liking someone.

Noah rolled his eyes, "Calm down, Max, I would never hit on Soph, Is on the other hand..." He trailed off when a women with curly black hair stomped over to us.

"NOAH JARS! DON'T YOU DARE TAKE LOGAN WITHOUT TELLING ME! WHERE IS HE?" the lady the I think was his mother yelled at him.

Noah rolled his eyes, at his own mother! "Mom it's fine, Logan is just over at the play house with some girl's I met."

"I will go and get him," his mom said calming down. "But when we get home we WILL talk about this," she said walking to the play house.

A boy that looked a lot like Noah, but around 13, walked slightly behind her. His fingers were intertwined with a girls. She had scary dark eyes at she used to looked at me like she had never seen a four year old before and didn't know what to do. She then grunted at Noah, and he rolled his eyes.

"Nice job, man," The boy said to Noah and winked at him.

Noah gave him a thumbs up, "K, see ya tonight, Justin."

Justin nodded, but Noah's eyes were starting at the girl. She meet eye contact with him and scowled. Noah's mom came back with Logan in her arms, the girl tried, but failed, to cover it up as a cough. Noah's mom gave her a pointed look, and the four of them left, leaving me and Max alone with Noah.

"Isn't she a babe," Nah started, not asked. His eyes still looked at the girl.

"Gross," Max and I said at the same time.

"No! Morgan is into me, I can feel it."

I couldn't respond to that and nor could Max. Izzy and Soph came back just in time so the silence did not get to weird.

"Noah..." Izzy's whined. "Your mommy took Logan away!" Sophia nodded in agreement.

Noah sighed, "Come on, babe," Izzy's eyes went wide, but did not say anything, she just looked at me for help.

"How 'bout you be quiet?" I tried to say bravely, but it came out like a question.

Noah got in my face which was freaky because he was like a million inches taller then me. His hazel eyes bore into mine, the edges of his mouth started to raise into a smirk. One minute I think he is a good friend, the next he was hitting on Izzy, now he's the worst enemy ever.

"Oh Yeah," he said getting in my face. "says who?"

I tried yet again to act brave, but I have never really stuck up for anyone, Danny normally stuck up for me. I got one my tip toes and was almost as tall as him. The top of my forehead was at his eye line.

I opened my mouth to answer, but was interrupted. "Says me," Max and Sophia said at the same time.

Noah's glare came off me and went to the twins. He then grabbed Izzy's arm and started pulling. Her eyes got glassy and she tried to pull away, but Noah was so much stronger the her. "Come on, babe," he said. "How 'bout we get you away from these freak shows."

A tear came out of Sophia's eye. Max looked ready to bite Noah, and biting other peers, whatever those are, is not allowed.

"GET AWAY FROM IZZY AND HER FRIENDS!"

* * *

**This chappy is okay. I like my chapters and then I post them on here and I don't like them as much, but I hope you will like. The next chapter will be in Izzy's, Alice's, Mason's, and Bella's pov (there is a lot going on). R&R.**


End file.
